Here at the beach a new life
by Melskim
Summary: After LDIE of season 5, Ares discovers something important.


**HERE IN THIS BEAC A NEW LIFE**

**BY MELSKIM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is for entertainment only.**

**Rated G**

**Date Written: March 2009**

**Summary: Set after Looking death in the eye, with some changes and different ending.**

She was in my arms in this beach… I couldn't save her…I tried… Really, I would have protected her, her and her daughter, even blondie…

I've heard someone approaching, I don't care anymore, it's funny the god of war crying over a mortal woman… but she wasn't just a mortal woman… she was more, she was strength, conviction, passion…, her lifeless body is starting to leave the warmth, beginning to fill dumb and cold.

'Why Xena' 'Why you couldn't trust me' You were my warrior, my pride, my world, my love, my soul…I would have done anything! Everything, you just have to say the word, just accept me, just… I couldn't finish… the grief was too new, my eyes full of tears, even my thoughts were leaving me I wanted to die; I wanted everyone to pay…

One more time, I'm sensed someone behind me, watching me, I'm feeling his pity, his grief, alike mine, he also love her… well also was in love of the blond, I think, yes I knew…

Then I turn around my head, letting him known that I know he is there watching me and my love, but then I notice that his eyes are also full with tears for the bard, not even trying to approach for what it could be real, not a dream but their real deaths.

'Joxer' I said with no feeling in my voice, but my eyes betray me

'Ares' He whispered just a nod, sadness in his eyes…

'I'm taking her; both of them to a safer place…said your goodbyes…'

He approached Gabrielle, sat next to her, holding her head the way I'm holding Xena, with such love, tenderness. I'm holding her, my princess, her hands in mine, her head resting in my chest as if she was just sleep… I took her sword away in last minute, I was watching her all the way since the moment I left that wagon just a few hours ago. Remembering her last words, that bitterness, but her soft grip around my body reassuring everything was ok her eyes full of understanding for what I'm was trying to do in that moment, then she took a little vial and drunk the poison, I've wanted to stop her, she didn't want me to. She was in pain I couldn't do a thing, so I let her.

Flashback

Her last words, that bitterness, but her soft hand in my vest reassuring everything it's ok, her eyes full of understanding for what I'm was traying to do, with love, but then that rage, anger in her voice, took the little bottle and drunk the poison, now life is leaving her… here in this beach.

**Xena:** **[to the gods above on the cliff, with her sword in hand]** … "Each to his own. You to yours, and me to mine!" … **[tries to plunge her sword into her chest]**  
**Ares:** "No, Xena, don't."  
**Xena:** "Ares … you can't stop me this time."  
**Ares:** "No."  
**Xena:** "It's over. It's _over_ … **[drinks something from a little vial]** … join your family. Tell them it's a package deal. They get me, too."

Out of flashback

Within my sorrow I recalled she also said something more, she unblock the barriers of our bond and said in my head 'Look for Octavius, See you soon.' All I could uttered was 'I love you, don't leave me.'

I don't understand, that name, I heard if before… it doesn't matter anymore…

Next thing I remember, is Joxer begging me to go with them, 'I said not today Joxer, get out of here'. I took Gabrielle first, then Xena.

I left him behind.

Two days later I was in the walls of war, I had spent the last two days in the ice next to her body mourning her death, in my throne looking to the nothing, I heard my sister approaching all dressed in black, her way of paid respects to them, 'It's so sad', she told me. I turned my head, so she didn't see the trail of tears on my cheeks. Al thought I know she saw them and didn't say a word about it.

'Let me alone, Sis'

'But…'

'Get out of here' I roared blasting the column next to her with a fireball. She sighs and left.

Later that night, I felt the urgency to check on Joxer, she always did. She would be relieved to know that he was safe.

Searching for him, I found out that he was in a Roman camp, the rage started to fill me up, some soldier had found him, and he unable to defense himself had been capture, Dimmitt Joxer! Getting myself closer invisible to human eyes, I was able to realize that he wasn't kept prisoner he was a guest. Her words shocked me…

Look for Octavius…

See you later… how? My first thought was Elysium, hey sure a could visit her there, but something didn't felt right, she always were a woman with a strong will and need to be alive, even when his son, Solan died, she continued her path to honor him, and now what she had given up?

I heard a cry, a little cry, the sound was familiar…

All the days I had spent watching them, making sure they were safe, I know that Xena knew I was there, but stubborn like she was she would wait for Tartarus to freeze before admitting I was there and she didn't care because she knew she was safe. I have heard that cry before it was Eve's cry for food, for her mama.

And there she was in Joxer arms, while some roman was giving him a small bottle of milk. Some Roman… Octavius nephew of Iulius Cesar…

I made myself visible, the Roman immediately jumped up and took this sword, ready to fight, but Joxer just looked at me, then he stood up passed Eve into mine arms. I held the baby, I was so relieved, with a sad smile in my face I said, 'Hey Evie, you miss mommy, don't you? Me too'

I rocked her in mine arms while the two men there stood in awe of my behaved, taught gods of war don't smile, not even care about something so little and sweet.

Addressing to the Roman, asked him if he was Octavius, he noodle, once again I felt relieve, I sighed, 'She… She told me to seek for you.'

'Now I know why' I was starting to vanish when I felt Joxer hand 'Wait' he said

Joxer put his shaken hand in my arm and asked 'theirs bodies, where are them'. Looking Eve eyes (they where the same blue pools of her mother) 'They are safe now.' Once again I was vanishing

'We need them back' he stood there a resolute glare in his face.

My rage took over me once again, with Eve fast asleep in one arm, my other hand in this neck, he said nothing, he just stood there and I just let him go. The roman start talking in a rush voice and low tunes.

'The fates told Xena and Gabrielle that: "Only in the essence of death will the child find salvation and the Twilight be set in motion."'

'The tears, Did you see her drink the tears.'

'She drank _poison_, Octavius. I was holding her'

'But, it wasn't poison.'

But, it wasn't poison. See, Xena never intended to kill Death at all. It was Celesta's tears she really needed. The 'essence of death.' The only thing, Xena realized that could simulate her appearance of their deaths to the gods … but only after convincing the gods that Eve had also been killed.

I just uttered 'the rag doll, the rag doll. Dimmit Xena'… Realizing what he meant, a grin left my lips, ok, ok, she fooled me once again… she is really something

'They're not dead, Ares'

Rushing the facts, Joxer asked again 'Tell me where they are'

'Mount Etna, in a cave…'

With Eve in my arms, said 'Thanks' to the Roman, then I saw Joxer and he nodded, he moved next to me and we vanished.

Next thing, we materialized in island far away from Greece, in Africa, south west Egypt. In the island only lived a few people some of them new some greek and latin, 'I have a fortress here Joxer inside the jungle.' 'I want you to take care of Eve, stay in the shore, in that cabin' my finger pointing out behind him. 'There's food you and babies staff for her.'

'You are going to bring her here' I nodded…Vanishing I heard Joxer again 'Wait' 'Crap!' 'Joxer I really don't have much of patience' with a hard look, 'Just remember, you know you can't force her, just let her be with her daughter Ares, she already love you, you know?

I sigh, eyeing him with anger first then with understanding of what he meant. A partial smile left my lips.

'You are a good man Joxer.' 'Don't worry. Now I know that I have to do things right even if she doesn't love me.'

He nodded his head, turn, and start walking opposite direction while I vanished to the ether.

I went to Aphrodite, I told her everything and she was happy for me, for her, for her little bard friend. She said, she will miss me, 'Olympus it's not going to be the same without you, bro' I decided that no one had to know, so my sister help me out saying that I was so depress and in retire for the grief, so no one suspect of my banishment. War still will take care of the business from wherever I were but the man –the god, will only came to Olympus for important meetings. If there are any. I also told Aphrodite could come to see them later, if she needed anything she only has to ask, I will be there.

When I enter the cave I took both of them to the fortress, placed them into two bedrooms and went to Joxer to take him there.

I took Eve to my bedroom with Xena

Sent Joxer to other one, although I knew he will expend every night and day with blondie, the room for blondie was a deep green I once used this one for my sister Artemis, with a great window which illuminated the whole bedroom a large bed with white sheets and a table with food and wine for him.

My room here like most of them was black marble, a large bed with black sheets and red pillows, a few weapons in the walls, some tapestries of battles as well, a fireplace next to the door a large table in the other side and an other one with maps and scrolls, a couple of velvet red chairs and a great view from the balcony to the beach.

I made a crib appeared for the baby and place her there she was already asleep, I couldn't believe that in a few days, maybe weeks she will be with me, a don't know really if she want to be with me, but if she didn't why she told me to seek for the roman?

Making a silent oath I promise myself that if she didn't want me there I will leave and let her live here without trouble from the other gods, well I will visit her, I chuckled.

Days past… I didn't leave her side not even once, I was busy with Eve though, Joxer every day went to my chamber to take Eve for a walk to play with her.

I was getting found with Evie, she was such a sweet, she was so little so needy of attention and she was Xena's.

In the 10th day Xena start opening her eyes, it was midnight I was tired, gods had no need to sleep but some times was necessary, that night I felt asleep, I had Eve also sleep in my chest one of my hands in her back securely.

Xena woke up, and notice she was in a bed, with only a white nightgown, her eyes started scanning the room, she thought 'one of Ares places' then she saw her daughter and tears start rolling from her eyes with joy, she saw the man with her baby and smile tenderly.

Looking at him, sitting beside him she whisper 'Ares, wake up' with a quite voice. She moved her hand to take Eve, and a strong grip took her wrist, my eyes flown open and the I saw her, I realize the grip and took gentle her hand and kiss it 'welcome back, my dear' then added with a grin before she said something 'you fool me, you know?' with a smile, holding Eve and taking her to her mothers blossom, I kiss the baby forehead and said 'see Evie mama woke up' Xena hand lift to touch my cheeks so tenderly, so loving, I sighed 'I love you Xena' 'I know' she replied, then she took my face and kiss my lips first terderly then with great passion, Eve chuckled and we broke apart smiling.

'Where's Gabrielle?'

'She is in the other bedroom with Joxer, it's late, in the morning you can go and check on them'

'Yes I think. How many days since… the beach,' she finished

'Well you've been here 10 days and before that, 3 days in Mount Etna, it's a long story, we will fill the gaps later, you wanna eat something?'

'Later.'

'Of course.' I start taking Eve from her grip and she tense, I notice this 'Xena, it's alright, no one it's gonna hurt her I promise'.

'she is safe now we are far away from Greece in and island the gods can't sense us here only Aphrodite knows that you are alive, that she is alive, we can trust her'

'I know, thank you'.

I took Eve from her arms, 'she is asleep already, it's late for her' stood from the bed and placed her in her crib, I kissed her good night in the forehead. Xena was watching me in disbelieve and not sure if she could trust me.

'So…' she started, 'You've taking care of her all these time?' 'How?' 'Why?'

'Xena give a little credit I've been with her these past few days, yeah! You know I used to watch you, it's not that difficult and well Joxer was helping also.'

'Uhh'

'Yes, I went to see him with after I took your bodies to make sure he was ok, he was with the roman and Eve they told me everything and I made some arraigns to bring you all here, I also bring Argo, she is in the barn.'

'Ares, I don't know what to say, I expect after the number in the beach you will leave my body so I told you to look for Octavius to take me to him… I never expect this'

My face hardened, a was about to say something but she held a hand to my lip 'let me finish' 'You know I will never be your warrior queen'

'I'm not asking you'

'Then what do you want in return?'

'Come on Xena! Nothing, no strings attach this is for free'

'I you expect me to believe you?'

'Ok, ok. I know I've done awful things to you over the years, but some time back I realize that I didn't want you to be my warrior, to lead my army or anything like that, I'm sorry, really I'm sorry, all I want it's to be part of your life. And when in Tartarus I said that I care for you, that I have feelings for you and that I wanted to be a father to Eve I meant it' 'I love that child, I've been watching her grown all this months back.

'Why?'

'Don't you see it Xena, she is part of you, I love you and I love her as well, she is a beautiful child, and very clever I might add.' She smiles.

'Ok. Ares I believe you but I have to think about all this first, so where's Gabrielle bedroom? It's almost dawn, she might be awake.'

'Down the hall, to your left'

She sighs, kiss Eve and leave the bedroom.

See Evie, mama is too stubborn. But you and I are going to make her change her mind, don't we? The baby smile 'ok, lets see' (walking to the table with the maps with Eve in my arms) ' Ok where did we left the lessons yesterday, oh yes, here this are the maps of the lands of India and Chin, you know you mama loves those places. They are east from here, see this lines over here that's the boarders and all this places have this look (I wave my hand and a window open in front of us showing camps of Chin and the great wall far away, then the skies move to the island…). 'Ok, you know we are here and past the sea, (Eve claps her hands). 'Oh yeah, you remember the jungle, all the wild animals, fierce being, when you grow up I'm going to get you a panther like the one in the tale…'

The door made a noise, and Xena is in the frame with an estrange look of mockery and tenderness.

'Umm, Ares… don't you think you have to discuss getting strange and wild animals for your daughter with me?'

My face went pale, I've heard right?

'You've been standing there, for how long…'

'Long enough…'

She smiles and I understand the meaning of her words, that's all I needed.

'Xena…'

I rush to the door where she was standing with Eve, my daughter, in my arms put my free arm around her waist and kiss her with such passion, she put her arms behind my neck and pull be over her to deepen the kiss, we pull a part after a few minutes for air.

'I love you Xena'

'I love you too'

The baby make a face, like asking 'what's going on' Xena took the baby ' I love you too little one'

She put the baby in the crib and I put my arms from behind around her waist napping my head in the curve of her neck, I start kissing it, my hand roll lower from her belly, she take my hand and lead me to the bed…

Few hours later I'm still awake, she is besides me in the bed sleeping only covered with the sheets, her head resting in my chest and my hands around her.

But to me all it's seemed just like a far dream it's have been a year since, now we found a new life I have my wars yes, but that's only a job, what I do. She helps with strategies, she loves that, and also now, she has a horse shop great breeds to trade.

'Ares, love, Gabrielle says lunch its almost done' she is calling me now.

I've been lost in my thoughts while she is playing in the water with our daughter, Eve.

'I'm coming, dear'

FIN


End file.
